Kaze Uta
by Emuri
Summary: “If I die, I want to become the wind,” Ichigo declared. Orihime blinked. “Why?” “Because the wind is free to go wherever it chooses. It can be violent. It can be soft and gentle. It’s free. It can save you.” Ichihime one-shot.


Hey there guys (: . This is my first fic EVER, so I'm not expecting it to be amazing, but I'm still satisfied with it. It was for the FLOL Birthday Bash. Wonder if I'll get any votes …

This is an Ichihime one-shot based off of a Korean romance called _Windstruck. _It's an amazing movie and it has an awesome soundtrack so I highly recommend you watch it ;). The whole idea of the wind, one of the last scenes, and a few direct quotes was basically borrowed from this wonderful movie, but of course I added my on stuff in there. By the way, for this fic, Ichigo and Orihime don't have their powers and whatnot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Windstruck.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kaze Uta**

**--**

After searching through her purse a good five minutes for her keys, Orihime finally found the gold and silver objects of her desire. Letting out an exasperated sigh, she picked the key with the flower pattern and stuck it in the keyhole and turned. She slowly opened the door and gracefully stepped into her apartment.

Slipping off her shoes, she slowly scanned the area. Her big gray eyes fell upon her couch and never before did it seem so inviting. She quickly placed the box she was holding on the kitchen counter and made her way back into her living room, where the luscious couch awaited her. Before she even touched the sofa, she unlocked a couple of her windows to allow a soft, warm zephyr to travel through the room. A breeze would be comforting. As she flung her body against the sofa and let the soft cushions envelope every single curve of her body, the auburn beauty breathed out a long and slow breath as she closed her large gray eyes.

Closing her eyes meant that all she saw was darkness. It meant all she saw was nothing. It meant all her troubles, memories, and fears would slowly vanish into a dark abyss. It meant no more pain. Even if it was for just a few seconds, she savored all the painless moments she had, for she knew she wouldn't have many. The auburn haired beauty opened her eyes to stare at the blank, white ceiling. Staring at the ceiling didn't make her feel better. All she wanted was to feel happy again. She did have her happy moments, but it would never be the same. There was only one thing inside her that could possibly make her happy and enable her to start over, but it would still be hard.

She dropped her gaze from the ceiling and slowly turned her head to the right side. On her right was a small elegant coffee table with a glass centerpiece about two feet away from the couch. What was on it is what caught her eye. She found herself staring at one of the most beautiful photos she had ever seen. Every time she looked at it, she couldn't help, but feel happy. A gorgeous, soft smile graced her features as she stared at the picture: her wedding photo.

She sat up and stretched over to grab the portrait. She held the wonderful black and white image in her hands now and stared at it longingly and lovingly. The beauty let the portrait lay gently on her palm while she let her fingers ever so slowly dance across the image, treasuring all its angles and features, but mostly what the picture contained. In the picture, Ichigo and Orihime both wore the traditional wedding kimono. Ichigo's arms were wrapped around Orihime's waist as he hugged her from behind. He wore a brilliant smile as he lovingly looked down at her. Orihime had her hands resting on Ichigo's. She was brightly laughing as she looked over her shoulder at Ichigo to meet his eyes. Her long, striking auburn hair was being tousled everywhere by the powerful wind.

Wind … wind … wind.

_After the photographer finished taking photos, he congratulated Ichigo and Orihime and left._

_Ichigo took Orihime's delicate hand in his and smiled down on her. "Come on."_

"_Where are we going, Ichi?"_

"_Just come," he replied. Orihime willingly followed as he guided her through windy field of grass._

_She giggled softly as she saw the determined look on his face; his scowl growing deeper as he made sure to get as far as possible from family and friends._

"_What?" he asked._

"_Nothing, Ichi," she responded, as she tried to hold back the smile that was threatening to grow larger._

"_All right, whatever you say," Ichigo chuckled._

_They ran further and further into the grassy field and eventually it felt as if they were in the middle of nowhere._

_They both stood in the middle of the field longingly embracing each other. Orihime nuzzled into his muscular chest while Ichigo buried his nose into her auburn tresses._

Smells like strawberries_ … Ichigo pondered with a faint smile._

_They stayed like that for what felt like forever, but it didn't matter to either of them. Orihime felt safe in Ichigo's arms and no one else's. Ichigo knew that she was safe and sound as long as she was protected in his arms. That gave him all the reason in the world to relax._

_The orange haired man slowly pulled away from the embrace forcing Orihime to look up at him with longing. He unhurriedly bent down to place a gentle, but meaningful kiss on her plump pink lips._

_When he pulled away, Orihime was surprised to see that he had stepped away from her. His eyes were closed as he faced the sun. His smile growing as the wind began to blow around them more hurriedly. He spread his arms out to his sides as if welcoming the strong zephyr and breathed the wind in deeply._

_Orihime looked on at him. She was happy to see him so relaxed with his scowl quickly disappearing and his smile growing. Ichigo's happiness would always make her smile._

"_If I die, I want to become the wind," Ichigo declared, eyes still closed, never leaving his current position._

_Orihime blinked as she stared at his relaxed figure. She had never heard Ichigo say something so poetic or insightful. "Why?" she asked._

_Ichigo was still in the same position inhaling the wind and allowing the sun to bathe his body. "Because the wind is free to go wherever it chooses. It can be violent. It can be soft and gentle. It's free. It can save you."_

_Orihime was astonished. The Ichigo she knew would never say something so … so … lyrical and thoughtful! What did he mean when he said it can save you? After finally collecting herself and getting past her amazement, she gradually smiled and mimicked Ichigo's actions. She spread her arms out in the air, closed her eyes, and let her head fall back. "Then I really love the wind," she smiled._

_Ichigo looked at her through the corner of his eyes and smiled gently. "I love you, Hime."_

"_I love you too, Ichi."_

Orihime sadly smiled down at the picture that was now resting on her lap. _I'm not going to cry. I'm going to be strong, _she thought resolutely. She pinched the bridge of her nose and squeezed her eyes shut forcing the tears that were begging to form, to stop. After taking in a few long breaths and finally releasing a shaky one, Orihime rose from the couch and gently placed the beloved wedding photo on the small coffee table. She took one long last look at it before smiling and turning to leave to her kitchen.

Stepping barefoot onto the cold tiled kitchen floor, Orihime noiselessly made her way to the refrigerator. Maybe cooking up something interesting and fun would help get her mind off things. "Oh wait …," she whispered, remembering that Yuzu had baked for her a beautiful cake for today's special event. The beauty walked over to her kitchen counter where she had placed the dessert not too long ago. Slowly raising the thin cardboard lid, she peered over the intricate cake and took in all the details.

It was a small circular cake. The pastry was a warm peach color with pink icing decorated along the edges. A big candle in the shape of the number twenty five was neatly placed right behind the words which tidily displayed "_Happy Birthday, Orihime!" _in a deep pink piping gel.

Orihime look intently at the cake with deep yearning. The desire to take a bite out of the delectable pastry was growing rapidly. She quickly sped to one of her kitchen drawers and pulled out a knife. After slowly cutting a slice of the cake, making sure not to ruin the pretty sections of the dessert, she grabbed the slice and sunk her teeth into the sweet and appetizing treat savoring every flavor she could taste. Even if it didn't have red bean paste or wasabi in it, it was still absolutely amazing.

Finishing up her sweet treat, Orihime thought of all the gifts she had received from all her dearest friends. Karin had gotten her some of her favorite manga volumes; Yuzu had made her the delicious cake, but had also been kind enough to buy her a great cookbook. She didn't really know why, but on many occasions, Yuzu would buy her cookbooks. _I think my cooking is great and unique, _she shrugged, with a small sense of pride. Ishida had sewn for her an original dress using his amazing handicraftsman skills. The dress was very cute and simple and of course the Quincy symbol was somewhere on there, but Orihime had not found it yet. Renji and Rukia ended up buying her Chappy collection items and Sado had bought her a myriad of stuffed animals. They were so soft and colorful. She loved them!

Her merry thoughts soon subsided when she remembered a bittersweet moment she had shared with her father-in-law, Isshin. Out of all the gifts she had received for her birthday, Isshin's was probably the most memorable and meaningful one of them all. It was an honor to receive the gift given to her.

_After having everyone visit Orihime and present to her, her gifts while she was in Isshin's home, the auburn beauty decided to relax and help Yuzu wash the dishes. _

_Concentrating immensely on a certain spot of residue left on a plate that she could not seem to scrub of, she scrubbed even more roughly while letting her small tongue peek out of her mouth in fixation. _

"_Orihime, you don't need to help me wash the dishes," Yuzu said with a small smile._

"_But I want to help you Yuzu," Orihime replied smiling back. _

"_Hime-chan, it's your birthday. Go lay back and relax. Don't worry about it," Yuzu stated looking seriously into her big gray orbs. _

_Surprised by the sudden seriousness in Yuzu's voice, Orihime nodded and obediently walked over to the living room couch and let her body collapse into its welcoming arms. She rested the back of her head on one of the couch's arms and spread her body onto the rest of the cushiony heaven. Folding her hands together over her stomach, she stared blankly at the ceiling and tiredly sighed. She was admittedly tired and she didn't really understand why. Well, she assumed it was because …_

"_Long day, huh??"_

_The woman's eyes widened at the sound of a deep voice approaching her. Slowly sitting up to maneuver her body towards the voice, she found herself staring at Isshin. _

"_Eh?" she confusedly replied._

_Her father-in-law chuckled and walked over to the couch to sit next to the woman that became a huge part of his life and family not too long ago. He felt like he had a third daughter now. He would go to many lengths for this very young woman and he loved her immensely. She reminded him of his late wife, Masaki, making it even more worth the while. _

_Orihime noticed the small rectangular box he had been holding in his right hand. Her eyes were glued to the box as he quietly seated himself next to her. _

"_You're exhausted; I can tell. You've been eating more junk often; that's probably why," Isshin pondered as he scratched his beard. _

_The auburn beauty just continued looking at him embarrassed, as a rosy blush crept its way up her cheeks. _

_Isshin sniggered. "Are you enjoying this beautiful birthday of yours, Hime-chan?" Isshin asked with his eyes wide in anticipation and hands clasped in front of his chest._

_Orihime smiled at his antics. "Yes, thank you Isshin-san."_

_With that, her father-in-law took the small rectangular box he had a few moments ago, in his hands and handed it to the gentle woman beside him._

_Orihime slowly accepted the box and looked at Isshin as if asking for permission to open it. He nodded in response. The auburn beauty gradually removed the lid from the container and gaped at the beautiful object within it. _

_There lay a precious emerald gem that hung from a beautiful gold chain. It was absolutely gorgeous and she did not understand why Isshin would give her something so lovely, yet expensive. She picked up the sea green gemstone, still staring at it. She carefully turned to her father-in-law and saw the joyful gleam in his eyes as a small smile was set on his lips. _

"_Isshin-san …," Orihime trailed off as she stared at him with wide eyes. _

"_It was Masaki's. She always wore it. She felt it was safer when she wore it next to her heart, so she never took it off," he informed. "I would be honored if you accepted it."_

_She was the one who was absolutely honored. Never had she expected to receive a gift that once belonged to Ichigo's deceased mother. "Thank you so much," she said as he came over and gave her a warm hug. He soon clasped the necklace around Orihime's neck and smiled brightly. She gave him a small smile in response. Although she was smiling, Isshin knew there was sadness and distress hidden behind her smiles today. He could see it in her eyes clearer than anything. _

"_Orihime-chan," he called to her. She sweetly looked up at him, letting him know he had her attention. "I know your birthday, or really any other day, will never be the same without Ichigo, but he's still with you. I can feel it."_

_She only gawked with very wide eyes in response. The mention of Ichigo had caught her off guard, but she was confused when her father-in-law declared that Ichigo was with her. What did he mean?_

_As if reading her mind he said, "For some reason when you're around me, I can feel Ichigo as well. It's as if he hasn't left your side and will always be there."_

It's as if he hasn't left your side … _Orihime remembered when Ichigo made a promise to her. He vowed never to leave her side and that he would always be there for her. At the thought of the never ending pledge he made to her, she couldn't help but let the tears that were hidden from the world slip out. Isshin was relieved that she finally stopped putting on the façade she'd kept up with the entire day, but he still was not content with the fact that she was crying. He simply embraced her as she sobbed into his chest. He knew she was torn and he was as well, but he had to keep a strong exterior for Yuzu and Karin no matter what. _

Orihime tried to stop the sob that was threatening to escape her throat and the tears that were brimming over, but hopelessly failed. Thinking of what happened today with Isshin only made her think of Ichigo and she truly did not want to. There were some times when thinking of him would make her feel happy, but most of the time, she'd start tearing up at the mention of his name. Her grip on the counter she was nearest to tightened as she started bawling and slowly slid to the floor. She was unable to raise her knees to her chest, which was something she wasn't used to. It was the most comfortable position for her when she only had herself to comfort her. She buried her face in her hands as she continued weeping and remembered the day that changed her life for the worse: the day when Ichigo died.

_Ichigo slowly opened his eyes to see his beautiful wife sleeping by his side. She had been overly excited for his birthday today and he couldn't help but chuckle at the mystery of what Orihime would do for him this year. His birthday was never a good day because it meant more attacks from his father, more crying from Keigo, and even worse, being showered with gifts. He was already satisfied with the gift he had received and she was lying right beside him. All he needed that would satisfy him was his gorgeous wife. He needed to prepare himself for the upcoming chaos which would soon take place. Watching the auburn beauty in his bed sleep was enough to calm his nerves, but taking a stroll through the park wouldn't hurt either. He didn't want to leave his sleeping princess behind, but it wouldn't be too big of a deal to admire nature for a little while. _

_Before leaving, the young man gazed lovingly onto his wife as she slept peacefully on their bed. He lightly placed a tender kiss on his sleeping beauty's forehead and headed out the door._

_----_

_Walking through the park and observing nature slightly helped with relaxing his nerves. He wanted to be as prepared as possible for whatever was coming his way today because he had a feeling it was not going to be pleasurable. _

_Lost in his thoughts as he crossed the street, Ichigo failed to notice the speeding car that was heading his way. Everything felt as if it were happening at a snail's pace. Ichigo saw the car coming closer and closer. He distinguished every inch the car moved. Yet, he couldn't move. He was frozen in fear and could not will his body to shift itself out of the way. Due to his inability to move, he could not get out of the way on time, which cost him his life. _

_Dying hadn't felt as bad as he'd imagined. His body felt light, as if it were floating. All he remembered was the big blue sky and the soft pink cherry blossom petals gently flailing around as a soft zephyr carried them in different paths. He reached his hand out to catch the small pink hovering objects, but was interrupted when he saw the color of auburn flash right over his eyes. It was his princess; she had come to say farewell to him. A scowl less smile graced his features as he was able to view her face. To his dismay, she looked horrified and was starting to sob. Tears cascaded down her cheeks and fell onto his face. She began weeping into his chest. He recalled the events which had just taken place, realizing the fact he was dying was making her cry. He felt terrible for the fact that he'd have to leave the love of his life behind. He didn't want to leave her. He always needed to be there, by her side. That's what he promised and he wasn't willing to break that vow. He needed to be there to protect her and keep her safe. If she wasn't in his arms, then he'd never feel that she was fully protected. As much as his heart and soul wanted to win, his body didn't. _

_Acknowledging the fact that he would be spending his last few moments here with his love, he didn't waste time as he wrapped his arms around her slim body with the little strength he had remaining. She hugged him back, but she did so carefully afraid she would hurt him even more. "Please don't die, Ichi," Orihime whispered into his ear. Ichigo did not respond. Instead he searched for her lips and when he found them, he kissed her hard. The kiss was full of desperation and compassion as they savored each other's tastes for one last time. He knew his time was slowly running out and he broke the kiss. _

_He searched for her eyes to see them red and puffy, but saw the desperation and sadness hidden behind them as well. The guilt of not being able to prevent this sadness she was feeling enveloped him, but knowing he would soon be leaving the world, he gently cupped her face in his hands and looked at her lovingly. "Promise me you'll take care of each other and I said I would never leave your side, so dying is not an exception. I'll be there to look at for you," he croaked. "Thank you for being the most beautiful gift I have ever received." He died with a wistful smile on his face as his eyes slowly closed. _

_The auburn beauty watched in utter horrification as her beloved husband peacefully died right in front of her very wide eyes. She let her fingers trace over his relaxed face and blood stained hair. She pledged to herself that she would never break the promise Ichigo asked of her. She softly slipped her fingers around his large hand holding it up to her cheek. "I promise…" she whispered, tears slipping from her eyes again as she stared at her lifeless husband's body on the street floor. He was her husband, lover, protector, savior, and so much more. She would never break this promise. _

One of the days that Orihime loved to celebrate the most turned into the worst day of her life. She loved showering Ichigo with extra love on his birthday, but she would never be able to do that again. Now that it was her birthday, she would not be able to enjoy it to its fullest potential without Ichigo being there to celebrate it with her. Not one day would ever be the happiest it truly could be if Ichigo wasn't right there beside her.

Every time the wind blew, it would remind her of him, and she had felt him once or twice before, but an event like that only took place for a few seconds and nothing more. He saying he wanted to become the wind when he died made all the more sense now. She loved feeling the wind. It made her feel that somehow Ichigo truly was still there. Unfortunately, it was not windy today. She wouldn't even be able to slightly feel his presence.

Orihime slowly rose from the floor putting her weight on the counter for support. Wiping away the tears from her face, she walked over to her small coffee table and sat in front of it with her back facing the windows. The tears she had recently wiped away quickly returned as she stared at her wedding photo. Memories could be so sweet, but the ones that were, were the ones that hurt her the most. She wished she could relive those memories and just have Ichigo by her side, cuddling her, loving her.

She was soon distracted from her thoughts when the soft pink cherry blossom petals in bowls around the room used as décor, started gently floating around the room. The auburn beauty's eyes widened slightly when she observed how rhythmically they were moving. It was as if they were dancing together while delicately surrounding her from afar. The gentle zephyr making its journey through the room quickly started to increase in speed and soon became a strong wind. It was as if a storm was occurring in her small living room. Magazine pages, book pages, and hanging clothes started to flail in their places. Orihime slowly rose from her spot on the ground and looked around frantically as the forceful, yet comforting, wind started encircling her. She felt him. He was here. "ICHIGO?!" she called his name repeatedly, shouting louder and louder for him when he never responded.

The wind ceased. She froze as she felt the real presence of the one she missed so much right behind her. His presence was comforting after not feeling it for so long. After slowly releasing the breath she unconsciously was holding, the auburn beauty carefully turned around, hoping to meet the light brown eyes of the man she loved and will always love immensely.

There he stood with his back to the long waving curtain, dressed in all white. He serenely smiled at her when their eyes met. It was a reassuring smile. It told her that he was really here. With wide eyes, she softly spoke his name, "Ichigo? …" Tears started to brim in her eyes at the sight of her protector standing right in front of her with a tranquil smile on his face.

She shakily reached out her hand to feel his face as if make sure this was really happening. Before her hand could even touch his cheek, he gently took her small hand in his. Orihime's eyes shot wider open when she realized that he was tangible. He was really there, standing right before her very eyes, caressing her little hand with his large one. She let her hand follow his as he touched her soft cheek. "How? ..." she trailed off as she closed her eyes taking in his touch, a low sob escaping her lips as small tears left her eyes in disbelief.

"I've only come for a little while. You deserve it. It's your birthday," he said with a pleasantly small smile on his face. "I've always been watching you. I've been making sure you've stayed safe. I've never left you and I hope you don't feel that I did."

Even if she wanted to avert her gaze, not admitting that she did feel he did, she couldn't peel her eyes away from his. To see him again, to feel him again, was the best feeling in the entire world. One thing he said had definitely caught her attention. "Wait, for a while?" she disappointedly asked.

He chuckled. "I can't stay here forever, even though it's the only thing I'd want to do. When I left, it was for good, but not forever and remember I left you something months ago … something we could always share together … even if I'm not here."

He removed his hand from her face, causing Orihime to drop her arm to her side, as he slowly let his hand make its way to her swollen belly. "Don't think I won't be able to share in the experience of having a beautiful son," he chuckled, as he rubbed her rounded torso in circular motions, staring at it lovingly.

Orihime's eyes followed his hand as he continued rubbing the place that served as the haven for their unborn boy. He stopped and looked into her gray orbs, longing and love hidden behind his own. Orihime was caught by surprise when he suddenly pulled her into a close embrace. He let his hand lay underneath her head, holding the weight of her beautiful auburn hair as he breathed in her scent. She tightly closed her eyes, burying her face into his shoulder, while also inhaling his aroma. "Please don't go," she whispered, as she raised her mouth to his ear.

"No more tears for me, okay? I told you once, I'm always with you," he replied as he pulled away getting ready to leave.

"No, please take me with you …," she said starting to cry again.

He turned around to face her again. "No, you have so many more days left to live. You promised you'd take care of yourself and our child. Don't feel sad for me," he said with a comforting smile. "Think of me when I whisper in the wind." He began to walk away again.

When he was already starting to get far, Orihime ran a little to get closer in is direction. "I won't be sad anymore!" she sobbed, causing him to stop in his tracks, his back still facing her. "I'll think you're always here by my side! Come and see me when you miss me!" She drew in a sharp breath as she let out another sob and let her tears freely fall. "You can come back as the wind!"

He slowly turned toward her and waved farewell as a calm smile graced his features. She allowed another small sob to escape her throat as she waved goodbye in farewell. She watched as he again walked away and slowly started disappearing.

----

Orihime peacefully sat on a bench in the park. A soothing smile stretched across her face as her big grey eyes followed all the light pink cherry blossom petals that fell to the grass. They were beautiful as they fell. She loved to watch them "perform" their little show. Only the wind allowed them to do so.

She had been depressed months ago and scared of the soon arrival of her first child, but that had changed. She was expecting her baby boy in two weeks and yet, she was not afraid. She was not afraid to do this alone because she knew she really was not. Seeing Ichigo once again woke her up. His words still ringing in her head, made her realize many things. He never really broke his promise to her … to always be by her side. When the wind blows, she feels him as he whispers in the wind, just like he told her.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it because I worked really hard on it. I honestly think it seems slightly rushed, but oh well. I'm hoping for some sort of good feedback since this is my first fic ever, but I would love some constructive criticism as well. Please read & review! 3

~Yono~


End file.
